


A Collection of Gonta x Readers!

by ViVanilla



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Kissing, CUZ GONTA IS GENTLEMA-, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, Kissing, Kokichi might make a few cameos, LET'S TRY ANYWAY!, Matchmaker Kokichi, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, and i love him, anyway time to make up tags uhhhh, at least Reader-chan will be a girl in my works, attempted tooth-rotting fluff, because i'm desperate, but at the same time i refuse to sleep, cuz he is, even so i might imply gonta or reader having a crush on one another, frick the rules, he's a bro, i admire innocent gonta but also spicy gonta, i have like no idea how this will be recieved, i'm 5'7" binch he towers over me, idk what else to even put here, if i EVER make smut it'll be a separate collection, it might be platonic, just tell me what you want or don't want and i'll write it!, kaboom, like not-request chapters, like one of these days I'm probably gonna be making a Mondo collection, lots of fluff it's like a wad of cotton, lowkey i love Mondo and Gonta can i say that, might as well since it's like 3 a.m. i am, no smut but there may be a small hint of spice in the future, not much angst but maybe a little, now that i think about it there's probably gonna be lots of kissing, or not idk, or play matchmaker, same for other chars but we shall see, so tired, some of these will probably get sAPPY, sometimes, sweet but maybe a bit awkward, then a Mondo/Reader/Gonta collection, then the universe implodes, y'all know there gon' be a first kiss in here somewhere, yikes but also hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViVanilla/pseuds/ViVanilla
Summary: This is literally a collection of Gonta x Readers I wanted to make because the boy deserves frickin lOVE AND AFFECTION, BABY!! Like come on guys we can do better than 12 fics smh. Although to be fair there are probably more shipping fics for Gonta than I think there are but i just look in the x reader category cuz i'm self insert trash, man.Can take requests if you so desire but please note they must be Gonta-centered for me to accept--if you want me to write general x readers for DR I might make another collection, who knows, man? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯that all depends on if you like my writing really.





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> funny how a supposed fic collection doesn't actually start with a fic *thinking emoji*

Hiya-heya-henlo, everyone who is up at the ungodly hours of the night and/or is getting ready for work or school and/or lounging in their living room or something! Sorry for rambling so much in my tags, that must have been tiring to read.

Allow me to introduce myself as Vi, the person who decides not to get any sleep and instead stays up to write tons of frickin Gonta x Readers because she has her priorities straight.

As you probably guessed and as I literally told you, this is--at least, it's going to be--a collection of Gonta x Reader One-Shots! (Mostly one-shots unless somewhere along the line I or you guys come up with a continuing story or smth)

Why? Well

  1. Why not?
  2. I wanted to.
  3. Gonta needs love.
  4. **Gonta needs love that I can give to him.**



....and that's pretty much it!

I plan to fill this with self-indulgent trash but also requests if you guys just so happen to want me to write for you. Probably not gonna happen, at least not right away, but, I mean, if you like my writing, then--then thank you, I love you. Platonically.

Anywhosits I'm just gonna publish that one chapter I totally prepared and didn't write just now and then sleep since it is the ungodliest hour of night and I really should've been doing something more productive than writing fanfiction about a muscular anime boy.

Byeonara for now, then!

-Vi


	2. You Should Probably Sleep, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my way of telling myself i need to rest now  
> What better way to encourage myself to maybe not stay up until 6 a.m. than using a short Gonta thingy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short but hey whaddya gonna do

"Y/N? Is Y/N coming to bed with Gonta?"

"Oh, not yet, Gonta, but, I swear..I'll go soon."

You said that with a yawn immediately after. Gonta was standing in the doorway to the living room, glancing at you in worry as you stared at the screen of your laptop, which was placed firmly in your lap. Looking at the clock, he let out another small sound of worry. It was almost midnight. You have been doing this for the past few days, too--whether it was because you just didn't want to sleep, you couldn't get tired but were too stubborn to use things like melatonin, or had to get something done--you barely ever went to sleep at a reasonable time.

Gonta trusted your judgement and never really voiced his worries to you vocally. Besides, he thought maybe it would only last for a few days. It was now going on two weeks, and physically, you were wearing yourself down.

You had dark circles under your eyes, had trouble focusing and didn't remember things that happened or were said just a bit ago. He was surprisingly observant, at least, when it came to you. And now he decided he should probably act on it.

Not to say he didn't try a bit before but that was the thing--it was _a bit._ He never really pushed you too far other than just asking a few times or trying to catch you when you weren't really doing anything. He never tried further than that since he was worried you'd get angry at him for trying to make you go to sleep. But, now it was getting to the point he didn't really care, since, he wanted to see you healthy and rejuvenated. Even if you got mildly annoyed at him for doing so.

Though, Gonta didn't realize you had been calling his name for the past minutes or so, getting more and more irritated. He jumped, snapping out of his trance and shaking his head. Another glance at the clock showed he'd been spacing out for about five minutes, seeing as it was now past midnight. Looking at you, he smiled nervously.

"S-Sorry, Y/N. Gonta...got lost in thought."

"I could see that. Now...just...*yawn* just go to bed, I'll come in a bit."

At that, his brows furrowed in concern, and he stepped closer to you, "Y/N, Gonta no mean to sound pushy, but--Gonta...really think Y/N should come to bed this time. She look so tired.."

You clicked your tongue a bit, rubbing your eyes, "I'm fine, Gonta. I got some sleep today, didn't I?"

"Not really _nighttime_ sleep, though--just a nap. But, that not as good as nighttime sleep!" he stepped closer, a worried expression on his features, "Please, Y/N. Gonta don't like seeing Y/N so....so tired. Y/N needs rest, like everybody! Not healthy to go without sleep for so long, right?"

You turned to look at him, your own tired eyes staring into his. You two just stared at each other for a short period of time, before you sighed. Even if you avoided acknowledging it for a while, he was ultimately right. You were becoming a mess without sleep. Heck, right now, you've been trying to do homework this whole time--and you couldn't even focus on that, because you kept getting distracted because of your sleepiness. And, besides, you didn't like seeing him so worried over something you could've at least tried to prevent.

After a bit of reluctance, you closed your laptop after closing out whatever site you were trying to use to help you with homework, putting it on the coffee table and plugging it in. Gonta's face lit up and he smiled joyously as you stood, stretching as you went over to him, before just falling forward onto his chest. He caught you, of course, and held you gently.

"......you're right, let's sleep," you yawn, a big yawn, wrapping your arms around him loosely, "I'm so friggin' tired, can't even read sentences right.."

Gonta just chuckled softly, before he picked you up. At first you wanted to feel surprised but he was...so warm, you just melted in his arms, leaning against him as he carried you bridal style-ish.

"Will Y/N please promise to go to bed with Gonta more often? Won't wait til' 3 to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll try.....no real promises, but, I'll try."

"Okay! Trying is good! Gonta will try to help you sleep, too!" at least he's doing his best.

It felt like mere seconds passed as Gonta laid you down in bed, before getting into his more comfortable clothes and laying with you. Immediately, you rolled over next to him, Gonta pulling the blankets over you before hugging you gently. He was so warm, you could barely keep your eyes open..

"Good night, Y/N. Gonta hope you sleep well," he said quietly, kissing your forehead as you returned it with a drowsy "night" of your own.

That was definitely the best sleep you've had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay then, good nightttt


	3. Skipping Class is Bad! ...eh, Sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the steps of a certain biker and wannabe singer you looked up to, you and Gonta skip class for a day to goof around a bit. Wonder how this'll turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write so late at night? It probably takes away from the quality since my brain is tired, jeez-

Your heart was pounding from sheer anticipation as you walked towards Gonta, who was just finishing up his lunch and packing up the hilariously small box back into its bag. You cannot believe you're about to do this but here you are.

"Gonta," you went up to him, leaning over his table. The large man recoiled a bit at first but realized it was you and smiled gently.

"Hello Y/N! Does Y/N need Gonta for something?" he was always so polite.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something with you today," you looked around, before motioning for him to come close. The sight of him leaning forward towards you made your heart jump momentarily before you leaned just as close, up to his ear, to whisper something Gonta nearly broke the table hearing.

"Lets skip class."

"What?!"

Shushing him as a few of your fellow students were staring, Gonta looked at you in shock. I mean, he knew you knew a couple of the more, how should he put it..

Rowdy, kids in school, but--he never thought you'd wanna follow in their footsteps when it came to....not obeying rules most of the time.

"Y/N, Gonta and Y/N should not skip class! What if get in trouble? Y/N see how badly some others get punished before!" he whisper-shouted to you, looking around nervously.

"Oh, relax, Hope's Peak doesn't really mind if we skip class as long as we hone our talents--not like we're gonna do that. But, look, if we stay in the general vicinity of the school and rush back pretending that we were doing (insert your Talent) and Entomologist-related things, I'm sure we'll be fine!" you smiled confidently as Gonta made a small whimper of concern.

"B-But, why Y/N want to skip school so badly?"

At that, your face went a light shade of pink-red, and you turned away. While the influence of other students had something to do with it, really, you also just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Gonta lately. He'd been busy with bugs, more bugs, or--whatever you honestly didn't know why he was so busy. Point being, you didn't get to see him much during the week right now. Regardless of whether or not this was a petty reason to skip class, it was a good enough reason for you.

"...j-just cuz."

Gonta gave you a confused head tilt, before pausing just for a moment. Before nodding and expressing agreement with the plan, making you give him a somewhat shocked look. But, at least that means that you have the okay. Now you just gotta put it in action.

The other students began to file out of the classroom in their respective groups, and you and Gonta followed only to stop last minute and watch as the others walked down the halls to go to their respective classes.

After double checking for the noise of Kiyotaka's boots coming down the hall and noting that the noise was indeed absent, you led Gonta out of the cafeteria and into the nigh empty halls of the school. Other students payed you no mind, some of them just glancing at you two before returning to looking in their lockers or talking to others on the way to their class, research labs, etc.

Eventually, the two of you made it outside, and you let out a relieved breath you didn't even know you were holding.

".....are you sure you want to do this, Gonta?" you looked up at him, "I mean, I know we're outside of the school already, but, we can go back if you really don't want to do it."

Gonta thought for a moment, before just nodding in reassurance, "Yes. Gonta...well, Gonta is kind of anxious, but, Gonta trust Y/N, so.." he nods, smiling brightly, "If Y/N think it's okay, Gonta will follow her lead!"

He really was too trusting, you almost felt kinda bad for skipping class just to hang out with  ~~your crush~~  him. But, with a nod of your own, you both pressed forward.

"...uhm, so...where Gonta and Y/N go now, then?" Gonta asked quietly, looking around for any teachers or faculty members as you both took your first steps off campus.

"Hm, I dunno, I didn't...actually plan this far. I just thought we'd, y'know, hang out for a bit."

Gonta tilts his head, but didn't seem too opposed to the idea. Smiling and nodding, he grabs your hand gently, which made you flinch and go bright red again. He didn't seem to really notice or care though.

"Let's go to park nearby, then!"

"...s-sure."

* * *

 

To the park you indeed went, and it was a fun time!

You two at first just chatted calmly by the fountain in the park's center, talking about the morning and generally just having a nice relaxing time. After that, you went for a nice walk around the park, and since there was actually a nearby vending machine, you both got something from it for a nice after-lunch snack.

Really, it wasn't anything special--not at all as eventful as you kind of saw it, playing it out in your head as you planned this whole day out. But, it was definitely enough. It didn't really need to be a huge, special event since all you wanted was to spend some time with Gonta.

Now it was nearing at least 1:45, and you two were once again sitting on the bench near the fountain, watching clouds drift by overhead.

"....you know, this was pretty fun, Y/N. Gonta...really have nice time out in park with Y/N."

You blushed a light pink at that, smiling bashfully, "Really? So you don't regret coming out here with me?"

Gonta shook his head, "Gonta was...well, Gonta was nervous, but...Gonta not regret coming! Had lots of fun, got to do catch ups with Y/N..."

Hey, this is a good time to ask him about that now, actually.

"Speaking of--Gonta, why were you so busy recently? Like, we usually talk a ton during the week, but then that suddenly stopped for a while-? And...I dunno.."

"Wait, is...that reason why Y/N want to spend time with Gonta instead of class?"

You nodded a bit shyly, averting your gaze momentarily before he started to speak again.

Gonta looked at you in worry after you said so, "Oh, so sorry! Did Gonta make Y/N feel bad? No mean to do that.."

You blushed, smiling a bit, "I mean--kind of, but, it's fine. If it was for something important then I can't really blame you. I tend to do that too, like, for family reunions or whatever," you shrug, leaning forward as Gonta just hummed softly.

"...but, Gonta was...w-working on something important, yes. He think is...very important, really," he said, in a tone you never really got to hear from Gonta. He sounded serious about this.

"Oh yeah?"

"...y-yes. It...It be for Y/N. S-Still not done, but, it's...for Y/N. Gonta really want to give it to her."

At that, time momentarily stopped for like a minute, before you snapped out of it, stuttering out a few small replies, "O-Oh, really?" you laughed a bit nervously, "I see. Uhm....well, if you've been taking so much time to work on it, I'm gonna assume that it's gonna be really awesome."

Gonta looked at you happily, a blush now present on his face as well, "Really? That reassuring. Gonta really hope that Y/N likes it when he done with it.."

The two of you sat in quietness, the only thing filling the silence was the flowing of water, the quiet chatter of people, and the wind. So, Gonta was making something for you, huh? An important something, at that. You can't help but wonder what it's for, but you didn't wanna pry. Whatever the case was at the end of the day, though..you were appreciative.

Standing up, Gonta looks at you, "Maybe Gonta and Y/N should be getting back now. Class might be over already, if they see that Gonta and Y/N are not at school at all...big trouble, hethinks."

He held out a hand that you took as you stood up, the warmth of his hands making your heart feel all fuzzy and warm in turn.

"Yeah true."

The two of you walked back to the school, hand-in-hand as you both talked about a few random subjects that popped into mind every now and then.

"...oh, and, uhm, Y/N?"

"Hm?"

"....W--When Gonta is...finished with gift for Y/N....he wants to know if...she will go to dinner with him o-on a Saturday, and, then she can g-get it a-a-after we through eating."

Of course, this sudden invitation made your face pretty warm, and it was obvious that Gonta, while forward, was also bright red from shyness.

Well, if he accepted your invitation to skip class, it'd be rude to brush off a sort of formal invitation to dinner.

"...sure thing. I'll be looking forward to it."

This turned out a lot better in the end than you originally anticipated. And you couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't get this prompt off of one of those romance prompt blogs on tumblr


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get cold pretty easily, and it being winter doesn't help at all. Now your homework is just sitting there abandoned on the coffee table, since it's way too cold to focus.
> 
> That's where a certain someone comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo where did all these views come from
> 
> No matter, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, SO TAKE SOMETHING WINTERY AND CUDDLY. Creative title, I know.
> 
> I know not everyone can probably relate to this scenario in particular but I'M ALWAYS FREEZING SO I DEFINITELY CAN--

You shivered under your relatively small blanket as you attempted to do your homework...

only to give up halfway through to go sit on the couch and curl up in the many blankets you have in your living room.

It was winter. Therefore, it was freezing.

You, being sensitive to even the smallest of breezes, were very cold.

That was when you heard the voice of the one you adore:

"Y/N! Gonta made Y/N some snacks for homework!" Gonta cheerfully proclaimed, coming into the living room with a cute tray with different little foods.

Though, he looked very confused when he saw a heap of blankets on the couch, and no Y/N at the coffee table. Setting his plate down, he innocently peeks into the small breathing window you gave yourself in the blanket hill.

"What Y/N doing? This no look like part of assignments," astute observation.

You sat up, the blankets falling off of you as you sighed, "I'm  _way_ too cold to focus on my work, Gonta," you explained.

Gonta gasped softly, "Oh, Y/N be cold? Well, did snow last night...but, anyway," he brought his attention to you once more, "So, Y/N can't focus because she cold?"

You nodded, and sighed, "Which sucks, because I was almost done, too. Noon's an hour away and I really hoped to finish before then.."

Gonta placed a hand on his chin in thought, then smiled confidently, "Gonta think he can help!" His smile suddenly went kinda nervous though.

"If...if Y/N doesn't mind if Gonta help, that is."

You blinked, but smiled.

"Gonta, you know I'd always accept your help," you chuckled a bit as his face lit up a light pink color. But, as soon as you said that, he got to work! And by that, I mean he picked you up, blankets included, carried you to the table, sat down in front of your work, then sat you in his lap, wrapping the blankets around you in a cozy little bundle that was loose enough that you could move your arms around.

Oh, and he reached over and dragged the snack tray to you, too.

You blinked, then leaned back and looked up at him curiously, "What's all this about?"

Gonta blushed again, scratching his cheek as he looked to the side a bit shyly, "Does Y/N not like it..? Gonta, uhm, just remember he was told by friends that he very warm," he looked down at you again, a blush still dusting his cheeks, "So, Gonta thought, if Y/N be really cold, Gonta could, uhm.."

You blinked, before smiling, "Cuddle?"

"Y--Yeah, c-cuddle with Y/N until she finishes her work. T-To keep her warm, since, Gonta probably not smart enough to help with work."

You let out a small laugh, wrapping the blankets around you and leaning your head against his chest, which seemingly made him blush more, but he giggled softly and wrapped his arms around you. Gosh, he was so strong, even when doing something so casual. But, you didn't mind, since it made you feel comfortable and safe.

"Your ideas are so cute, Gonta," you said, closing your eyes.

"C-Cute? R-Really..?" he seemed unsure how to feel about that, but from the tone of his voice, he took it mostly as a compliment.

"Yep. Super cute," you nod, taking a moment to feel his heat and softness. Well, they sure weren't lying about him being warm and cuddly, you could fall asleep right now, if the primary goal in your mind wasn't to do homework. You never really took the time to appreciate his warmth since usually it got pretty warm by the time you both laid down to go to bed or something.

Today was just one of the many unlucky days that the heater doesn't work very well.

You sat like that for a while, Gonta occasionally stroking your hair gently, before sitting up and leaning over to do your work, after taking a small cookie from the snack tray, "But, I'm a lot warmer this way, and maybe now I can focus on my work."

Grabbing the next workbook you were supposed to work in, Gonta snapped out of his mildly sleepy and flustered daze and smiled, although you couldn't see it because you weren't facing him. Still, he let out a joyful giggle, "Gonta so glad he make Y/N feel warmer~ Oh, uhm, but, still....sorry Gonta prolly can't help with homework."

"Well, actually, some of what I'm doing delves into entomology and bugs and whatnot," you look back at him and catch a glance of the instantly excited face he had. You chuckled and turned back to your work, "Once we get to that, feel free to help me if I get stuck. I'm no bug expert, so that's probably bound to happen."

With a nod, he smiled, "Okay!" even though he said nothing about it, you could tell he was very thankful that you let him help. That brought a content smile to your face, knowing he felt accomplished.

And so, you eventually finished your homework while simultaneously cuddling up to Gonta, said man occasionally "stealing" a few snacks and leaning over to watch you work. When you got to the insect part, he was indeed very helpful, what with his amazing knowledge in bugs and bug life, and you finished swiftly, just in time for lunch.

Although, after finishing work, you didn't seem too interested in the prospect of lunch, instead dragging your boyfriend onto the couch with you for a nice, warm nap. He didn't seem to hate the idea, though, simply wrapping his arms around you and pulling the blankets up.

* * *

 

By the time you woke up, you both were nearly sweating. Wow, what's with the sudden temperature change?! It feels borderline like spring in here!

"...oh, crud, it got really warm in here, didn't it?" you said, tiredly dragging yourself to turn the heater down as Gonta sat up, still fully clothed in his suit. H o w.

"Mmn..." was the response you got, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Cute.

"Well, now that I'm done with my work and we got some rest, let's make something to eat, yeah?" you went to him, hugging his arm a bit as he nodded, still a bit drowsy.

"Can Gonta...have pancakes for lunch, or...is pancakes too breakfast-y?"

"Gonta, you can have whatever for lunch. For a day like this, pancakes actually sounds pretty good, so I'll make us both some."

"Yay~ maybe we can have cinnamon pancakes..?"

"Cinnamon for sure."

"Yay~ Thank you, Y/N~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > writes about someone doing homework  
> > doing this helped me procrastinate on my own homework
> 
> wow would you look at the time gotta go


	5. Some Gonta Imagines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a while and I forgot about this story/have no original ideas for it SO  
> take some imagines I've written and posted on Tumblr! From various dates and various blogs. Most of which are not Gonta-centered but these imagines are/these excerpts are Gonta-centered.
> 
> Most are gender-neutral as well uwu
> 
> They'll be copied from oldest to newest.
> 
> C/N - Child's Name for the first one btw

**Gonta's Kid Getting Lost and Asking Bugs for Help**

\- Since S/O would be working a bit late, Gonta decided to take his kid out to the park to do something fun and pass the time!  
\- And they were having quite the fun time, playing some games and observing some bugs, it was great!  
\- ….til the kid suddenly disappeared from his sight while he was turned away to do something. He forgot what he was doing as the worry and shock of his child suddenly being gone hit him like a brick.  
- “C/N?? C-C/N?!”  
\- Panicking a bit, he began to look around the park, quietly excusing himself as he made his way through the crowds of people. It was starting to get dark out, he needed to find them soon..  
\- Eventually, he began hearing a small, familiar voice somewhere close.  
\- Relief flooding his body, he followed the voice, and low and behold, found the child…talking to something?  
- “C/N?” he tilts his head, approaching the slightly startled little one.  
- “Oh, papa!” they smiled brightfully at him, “I was just looking for you, and then I saw some beetle guys on tree!” they pointed to a small assortment of small beetles on the tree they were facing a little bit ago.  
- “So I thought I can ask bugs for help finding papa, since they’re his friends, right?”  
\- Gonta’s smile brightened and he felt a fuzzy feeling inside. Nodding, he giggled a bit, “Right!”  
\- The two spent a bit more time talking to the bugs, along with a few more bugs that decided to join in. Then when Gonta got a call from you, he decided it was probably best to head home for dinner.  
\- While they departed from the tree, C/N turned around and waved to it.  
- “Bye, bug friends!”

* * *

 

**Gonta Comforting His S/O (Who is Mourning the Loss of Their Favorite Video Game/Movie/etc. Character)**

\- He came home quite excited. Whilst he was out and about, he had managed to find many types of interesting bugs, and he was excited to show you.  
- “S/O?? Gonta’s home!”  
\- No response, although upon walking further into the house, he did hear some noise coming from your room.  
\- So, heading for your room, he knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a shaky sounding “come in..”  
\- Concerned, he opened the door, looking inside only to find you facing him, teary-eyed and sniffling.  
\- W O R R Y  
- “S-S/O?! What’s wrong??” Gonta takes off the bug cage, putting it down on a nearby desk and going over to you, “Is S/O hurt?? Scared?? D-Did Gonta do something and make S/O cry?? S-So sorry!”  
\- Wiping your eyes, you had to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, and that something just happened….in the game you were playing.  
\- He was still worried, but also confused, so he asked what you meant.  
\- When you explained that in the game, one of your favorites died, he gasped and showed sadness. He didn’t really play the game himself, but when he did, he noticed the love you held towards the character in question. It made him happy to see you were happy, so seeing you so sad over them made him sad, too.  
- “Gonta sorry…Know how much S/O liked them….is there anything Gonta can do to help S/O feel better?”  
\- He’d do his best to make you feel better. He’d show you the bugs he found earlier and give you interesting facts about them to get your mind off of it. He’d even offer to take you outside for a nice walk, and if you accepted, the two of you would take a nice walk and observe a few more bugs if you found any. But if not, you’d both just admire the sight of nature together.  
\- And once you returned home, if you were still sad, Gonta would try and cook a nice dinner for you (or with you, depending on how things go-), and maybe cuddle with you for a bit til you both fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Gonta With an S/O That's Taller Than Him**

- “Whaa? S/O be tall like Gonta??”  
- “….wow! S/O is tall like Gonta! So cool!”  
\- He’s the tallest person he knows, so finding out you’re actually that tall–if not a bit taller–makes him feel happy. He now has someone to relate to when it comes to towering over everyone else.  
\- He loves that he can feel more comfortable about his own height around you! He hopes he can make you feel more confident about yours, too.  
\- Since you both are basically equally tall, he can kiss you with ease. He still gets kinda shy though, but it’s easy at least! And your guys’ cuddle sessions are the best ever. He also really loves holding your hands.  
\- And since you both are so tall, sometimes it helps when looking that bugs that are in trees or that can fly! You like helping Gonta find bugs, since it makes him so happy.  
- “S/O and bugs are Gonta’s favorite things, after all!”  
\- Even though sometimes Kokichi will tease you both about being the most Intimidating Pair of the Year, you usually just ignore his remarks. Although if anyone else says anything that makes you visibly sad, Gonta will try defending you. Same for you if he gets his feelings hurt as well.  
- “Gonta glad S/O care for him…try his best to make sure S/O be happy with themselves, too!”

* * *

**Gonta With an Affectionate S/O**

\- Gonta was mildly surprised you wanted to give him such affection. No one’s ever payed this much attention to him before.  
\- But he loved it! He loved to be able to hold your hand, link arms with you, let you hug him from behind or even carry you bridal style.  
\- Admittedly sometimes it made him quite shy, since he was, again, not used to people paying so much attention to him and giving him so much love. But it was a welcome change in his usual life.  
\- Gonta tried to return the affection to you, as well. He’d kiss your hand or forehead, and loved to let you lay atop of him, stroking your back gently or just holding you lovingly, whether it be in bed or on your couch.  
\- Gonta also enjoys the cuter types of kisses, such as butterfly kisses or bunny kisses, especially the latter. The idea of nuzzling each other’s noses together as a “kiss” was quite adorable to him.  
- “Gonta glad S/O love him so much..” you had no idea how much it meant to him that you loved him enough to shower him with affection.  
- “Be sure to show S/O how much Gonta loves them, too, okay?”  
\- And he does, every day.

* * *

 

**Gonta Taking Care of His Sick S/O**

- “S/O, please, medicine be helpful for S/O..”  
\- This was probably his third attempt. You were being quite troublesome this time-  
\- When you’d suddenly came down with a cold, you were in the middle of doing homework with him. But your sneezing and coughing wouldn’t stop. Gonta saw that you might be affected by allergies, but the cold was unexpected.  
\- Nevertheless, he tried to be the best nurse he could!  
\- With occasional help and assistance from friends, Gonta did his best to nurse you back to health.  
\- Of course, sometimes you’d get a bit grumpy if he wouldn’t let you help with work, such as doing the garden work or helping him out with bugs.  
\- But if you felt lonely while he was doing such tasks, he has no problem letting you at least stay in the same room–or sit in the backyard–as he works. Just to let you feel less lonely.  
\- As soon as you tell him you’re feeling better, he’s ecstatic!  
\- And as soon as you’re better enough to stay out of bed for longer, he’s also happy, but he constantly reminds you not to overwork yourself.  
- “Mikan say that S/O might re…re-lapse, if they work too hard or something like that, so, S/O better take breaks regularly, okay?” he said so because he knew how stubborn you could get about insisting not to take breaks.  
\- ….but you couldn’t help but listen to him, it wasn’t worth it if it’d make him worry.

* * *

 

**Gonta With an S/O Who's Not a Morning Person**

\- Gonta was quite the early bird.  
\- Usually he was up within minutes of his alarm ringing or anyone coming to wake him up.  
\- Although when he found out you weren’t a morning person and had trouble waking up and getting motivated for the day..he wanted to help you!  
\- He remembers in some little manga-book-thingy that an insect character actually started a little thing called the “Insect News Network,” and she woke up people by having some bugs go into their houses and wake them up for the day! It apparently worked extremely well for her…  
\- ….not so much Gonta. All that happened was you screamed, his bugs got scared, and Gonta felt bad since you were mildly annoyed at him for the next hour of that day.  
\- But, maybe the bug thing would work, just not…with a good morning ambush. He wasn’t sure if he should try again anytime soon though, not yet.  
\- Besides that, Gonta had no idea what would really work.  
\- He just tried his best to make sure you were awake and prepared, as best as he could! Turning off the alarm, waking you up gently, and just easing you into the day seemed to work most effectively ~~well the bugs worked but again he’s not trying that method again for a while.~~

* * *

 

**Gonta's Fem!S/O Letting Him Lay His Head on Her Lap While Comforting Him**

\- Gonta seemed so…so unusually down today, it was unlike him.  
\- I mean, he’s had days where he seemed less happy than usual but he usually got over it rather easily, this time he was just…having a bad week so far it seems.  
\- You’ve barely gotten to see him for the past few days due to your schedule being a mess, so when you finally did get to see him, he was just…he looked so sad. Heck, even his greeting wasn’t like him, just giving a halfhearted, unenthusiastic wave.  
\- So whatever was bothering him was doing a good job at it.  
\- You knew he needed to get these emotions out–otherwise they’d come collapsing down onto him and it wouldn’t be good at all. It already wasn’t proving good for him in the slightest.  
\- When the two of you sat down, you instantly patted your lap for him. He looked confused, til you just told him to lay his head on your lap.  
\- He lit up bright red, asking if you wouldn’t mind, since…well, he was a guy and you were a girl- but when you waved it off and just reassured him, he laid down, his head on your lap as requested. After doing so, Gonta let out a small sigh of relief, which made you smile.  
- “Now, Gonta..” “Yes, S/O..?” “Will you tell me why you’ve been so sad lately?”  
\- Surprisingly(?) that’s all it took to get him to spill it. You just comfortingly ran a hand through Gonta’s hair, moving strands from his face as he spoke to you all about his troubles.  
\- A few times he actually teared up and started to cry a little, but you wiped his tears gently with a finger, continuing to stroke his head and brush through his hair.  
\- All throughout his (worryingly long) vent, Gonta paused a bit, sometimes just because he got overwhelmed with sadness and emotion, and you comforted him through all of it, as best as you could.  
\- You could tell by the end of it that he appreciated this immensely. Rubbing the last few tears from his eyes, he smiled at you as he sat up, “T–Thank you for comforting Gonta, S/O! Gonta…Gonta felt so down, wasn’t sure what to do..”  
\- You hugged him, and he returned it with a small sound of happiness. “Anytime, Gonta. And, I promise, I’ll be here for you to vent or talk or…anything,” you laughed a bit, “I am kind of your girlfriend, so…”  
\- Gonta nodded, smiling, more happily this time, “Okay! T-Then, S/O, please tell Gonta if she need him to do anything for her, too, okay?”  
\- You pinky-promised him. And accompanied it with a small kiss.

* * *

 

**Gonta Confessing to His Crush**

\- Gonta’s…obviously never confessed to anyone before.  
\- He’s never been romantically interested in anyone before, so it’s a foreign concept to him.  
\- Well, it was, til he met you. He fell head over heels, and at first he didn’t even realize why he felt so giddy and fluffy around you. Then he asked Kaede, who acted like an excited mother.  
- “Gonta–you’re in love with them!” “In love..?”  
\- After coming to terms with this new feeling himself and thinking more on it, Gonta realized Kaede was probably right–you were one of the people who was nicest to him, spent time with him–the love he felt definitely wasn’t friendship, it was too..intense.  
\- Gonta soon expressed to his friends that he wanted to tell you, but wasn’t sure how.  
\- He got a number of suggestions, ranging from being loud and proud about it, to confessing in private, to writing a note…Gonta got overwhelmed.  
\- The most helpful suggestion finally showed itself though: just be honest, Gonta.  
\- And so, asking you to meet him out by the gate to the dorms, he waited patiently until you showed up with a bright smile, as usual. His heart pounded, nearly out of his chest.  
- “What’d you want to tell me, Gonta?” you spoke up. A tiny voice in the back of his mind was telling him to quickly come up with an excuse to see you, but he tried pushing it back. Gentlemen don’t tell lies.  
- “…Y–Y/N. Recently, uhm…Gonta’s been…feeling kind of weird around you. Is good weird, do not worry! But–when…when Gonta realize what feeling is, he…he felt he should tell you about how he feels,” he gulped, and you just waited, tilting your head.  
- “…Y-Y/N! Gonta…Gonta be in love with you! And..want to know if you will go to park with him sometime! B-BUT IF NOT, IS OKAY, SORRY FOR BOTHER YOU!” He bowed, and you stared in slight shock.  
\- What Gonta heard next filled him with both relief and surprise.  
- “…a-alright. That sounds fun!”

* * *

 

**Gonta Reacting to Miu Making Lewd Comments About Him and His S/O**

\- It was a casual lunch hour, you were just eating with Gonta and talking to your friends at the same time. Everything was good.  
\- Then Miu came over and oh no things are probably gonna get dirty.  
- “What’s up, fuckers?!” Miu laughed loudly as she sat down next to you and Gonta, and you just smiled and waved at her.  
\- Things were still pretty casual apart from the occasional joke or banter, then Miu’s attention turned back to you and Gonta.  
- “So, how’re you two doing? Hope S/O’s not havin’ any trouble walking!” she says with a small grin.  
- “W–Wait, WHAT?! W–We haven’t even d-done that yet!” You answered, knowing exactly what she meant.  
\- Gonta had no idea what she meant, but seeing you get so flustered made him flustered despite not getting why.  
- “Oh, “that,” huh? So are you admitting to doing at least a few things with that hard  _plank o’ wood_  he keeps between his legs?”  
- “B–Between Gonta’s..” he squeaked, closing his legs. Oh, well, since she motioned to it, he was now in on the innuendos.  
- “G–Gonta’s th–thing, is not plank of wood! A-And S/O and Gonta h-haven’t done anything w-with “wood” either!”  
- “Aw, c’mon, I bet you’ve at least done a few  _tongue-twisters_  or somethin’ with each other, right? Gonta, is S/O noisy when they kiss? I gotta know–for research purposes~”  
\- This continued for a bit, Miu making jokes about you and Gonta’s….private activities. Some of which you two did indeed do, but…that’s not something she needs to know.  
- “So, do you prefer evening or morning activities, you two?”  
- “N-Neither!” “G-Geez, let it go already, M–Miu, please..?”  
- “Aw, but I haven’t even gotten to positions yet. But then again, Gonta does seem like the type to go for doggy style!” she laughed boisterously and both you and Gonta were embarrassed and annoyed. You both loved Miu, but…she could be too much.  
- “Alright, bitch, let it go already, y’er clearly botherin’ them,” Fuyuhiko spoke from across the table, an equally annoyed but not as embarrassed expression on his face. Miu’s face got kinda pink upon being called…a female dog, but she just glared at him with a smirk.  
- “What, can’t take a joke, Boss Baby?” “Wh–I told you to stop fucking calling me that!” “It fits–you probably suck on y’er bodyguard’s tits daily, y’know!”  
\- Thankfully, Peko and Kaede managed to stop a fight, and at least Miu stopped the jokes once you let her know that you both were actually getting uncomfortable with them. She looked guilty, just slinging an arm around your shoulder, “Alright, alright, I’ll loosen up on the jokes–for now.”  
\- As you and Gonta exited the cafeteria to get ready for class again, you asked Gonta if he was okay since he still seemed quite flustered by lunchtime’s end.  
- “O-Oh, yes, Gonta is fine, just–Miu really like making…i-inappropriate jokes, huh..?” “Y-Yeah, haha..”  
\- There was a silence.  
- “…..though…plank of wood, pfft-” “I-IT’S NOT A P-PLANK OF WOOD, S-S/O!”

* * *

 

**Finding Oni!Gonta Alone in a Cave**

  * It was on a camping trip, and Kazuichi, Hagakure, Akane, Nekomaru, Miu, and yourself had gone hiking. You stayed behind to prepare for dinner and to keep the fire going since it was kinda windy out.
  * They said they wouldn’t go far–they’d stop at the areas around the caves where some of the more wild, vicious Monsters like Giant Breed Arachnes were rumored to live, and they’d only be gone for about 20 minutes or so.
  * Well, it’s been 15 minutes and you didn’t hear anything that sounded like them returning.
  * Getting on your jacket and equipping a flashlight and a pocket knife from one of their left behind coat pockets, you went to investigate, praying to any higher being out there that you’d find them safe, and that you’d be safe as well.
  * So far, so good, there were a few small scares with some animals in the bushes, but overall nothing bad happened to you yet. Nearby, you saw there was a cave, and not too far ahead, was some pairs of shoes.
  * Growling under your breath, you felt like facepalming–they went in the caves, didn’t they?  ~~Unbeknownst to you, they just found a nearby lake and went skinny dipping.~~
  * Gathering up your courage, you headed into the cave, ready to scold whoever thought it was a good idea to venture into dangerous territory when they clearly stated they wouldn’t–what was that?
  * Hearing a noise, twice, you looked around, walking slowly and cautiously, turning a corner and–Oni. At the far back of this dead end of the cave.
  * You and the monster locked eyes, before you screamed, then he screamed, then you both screamed, also you fell down, dropping the flashlight.
  * “G–GONTA SO SORRY!! D-Did not mean to scare human!! Honest, honest!!” he held up his hands in a shielding formation, as if he thought you’d hit him. It was at this point you figured he must not be a….well, he was a wild oni, but not in the sense he’s a mindless monster like some were. He must be like the humanoid monsters back in the city.
  * Looking at the trembling Oni more, you realized something peculiar–his skin was tinted purple, which wasn’t a common color on most Onis. Maybe he was the child of a blue and red oni?
  * “….is…human okay..?” he asked quietly, startling you back to reality.
  * “Oh, yes, I’m fine, just–you just startled me,” you panted as he sighed in relief, lowering his arms. “G-Gonta glad! Thought he got human hurt..” So Gonta was his name? How cute.
  * “…uhm, but…I thought…Onis were like…community monsters, what are you doing here?” “Oh, Gonta was in community! But, dad got angry at Gonta cuz…Gonta not like other Onis. No like to fight or drink. So got sent to mountain caves to learn how to be tough.” aw…he actually sounded pretty lonely.
  * “But, to be honest…Gonta…not sure what to do now. Dad says he can’t go back til’ Gonta learns to be tough, but…Gonta not want to fight or drink.” “….well, what do you want to do?”
  * His eyes lit up, and you got a better look at them–a vibrant, ruby red. They were…pretty. 
  * “Oh! Gonta met really nice human when moving to cave! He was…was, uhm….oh, gentlemanly! Gonta really, really wanna be like gentlemanly human! Be nice, and clean, and…” he sighed, looking at his messy haired, dirty, half-naked, tiger-skin-loincloth-only appearance. “Gonta…not really sure when to begin. And, dunno how to get to human place either, so…Gonta’s….lost, he suppose..”
  * Your face softened in sympathy, as you went to Gonta, sitting down. His honest nature and demeanor struck a cord with you.
  * “….well, hey, I mean–it can’t be that hard, right?” you asked, picking up a pebble and chucking it away, “You’re already pretty close to being a gentleman, I’d say. You’re very earnest and nice, I think that’s a good first step.”
  * His face lit up in a dark purple-pink blush, and he shyly looked away, “H-Human is too n-nice to Gonta….but…glad you not scared of Gonta,” he replies shyly, with a small smile.
  * You smile up at him, “Well…I mean–you’ve proven that you’re…not really to be feared, at least–not right now,” you stand up, “I have to go find my friends, since I was looking for them, but, I’ll come back and visit you more often, if I can. And we can try to become gentlemanly together,” you said.
  * Gonta looked at you in awe, “Wow…thank you, human! You so nice!” he smiled brightly “As thanks, let Gonta help human find friends! Is dangerous out there alone,” he got up, offering his hand and you blushed faintly.
  * “I-If that’s okay with you, sure,” you reluctantly took his hand, “..I’m Y/N, by the way.”
  * “Nice to meet you, Y/N!”



* * *

 

**Slime!Gonta and S/O Imagine**

  * “Hey, S/O, S/O,” Gonta said as he enveloped you in a hug from behind, a few of his tentacles wrapping around you.
  * You looked up at him with a smile, “Yes, Gonta?”
  * “Why does S/O love Gonta so much?” he tilted his head, his eyes were sparkling curiously–and, well, beautifully. His eyes always looked beautiful.
  * Leaning back into the softness of his slime, you hummed, “…maybe..”
  * You rubbed one of the tentacles gently, “It’s because you’re gentle,” you traced your finger along that same one, “You’re very handsome and kind, and you try your best to learn about human culture..”
  * You grasped gently at one of his hands that went to grab yours, kissing it gently and enjoying the cool, somewhat damp feeling against your skin, “And even if you go a bit aggressive sometimes or aren’t “smart” enough in your book…you’re a really nice person, Gonta.”
  * Gonta took it all in, “Nice..person?” he asks, smiling when you nod with a cheerful smile of your own.
  * “That’s…good, right? Then, S/O is super nice person too!” the slime-ahoge on his head formed the shape of a heart as he nuzzled your cheek.
  * “S/O teaches Gonta so much about humans–taught Gonta how to talk better, too! And S/O gave Gonta home, made sure Gonta has water and is best human he ever met!” the slime boy’s tentacles also formed hearts at the end of them as he kept nuzzling you, you giggling a bit at how it felt.
  * “Gonta will do best to keep learning about humans–and he will do best to make S/O happy, too!” “You’re doing a great job so far, too,” you said, ending the conversation with a kiss.



* * *

 

**Headcanons for Mothman!Gonta**

Normal:

  * Gonta’s wings–unlike some of his female brethren–do not spread scales that cause arousal or bodily side-effects that cause discomfort in others. Most of the male Mothmen don’t spread them either, at least, not many of them.
  * His antennae are sensitive–as in, ticklish. They’re like cat ears, touch them and they do a little flick motion. He giggles a little every time.
  * Gonta can get distracted by lights, but he has enough resolve usually to stay on track if he’s doing a task.
  * Regular moths are his best friends! But he loves all of his fellow bugs–even the meaner ones.



x Reader:

  * Gonta loves to cuddle you! His fluff is extremely soft and warm, and you love to feel it because it’s like every warm thing in the world mixed into one.
  * His wings are really big, big enough to cover you both! He usually does that when you two are sleeping. It makes you both feel secure.
  * He loves to kiss you, since humans are usually afraid of his species extremely. Any affection is well received, it just seems that kisses are his favorite. Forehead kisses, cheek kisses, butterfly kisses–he loves it all.
  * Gonta has a habit of kind of flying around you like a regular moth. It can get distracting, especially if he does it to get your attention, but usually he just wants some love when he does it for a while!



* * *

 

**Fluff Alphabet Headcanons with Gonta**

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

Oh, Gonta loves a ton of things about you! Buuuuut, if he had to choose, he absolutely loves your voice. He’s not too sure if it’s considered weird or not to like someone’s voice, but he just adores hearing it. When you sing, when you talk, he just loves to hear your voice, he thinks it’s cute, beautiful…etc. The only time he doesn’t like how your voice sounds is when you’re sad, he hates hearing when you’re sad or angry!

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

He’s never really thought too much about having a family with his S/O, but if they didn’t mind the idea, he probably wouldn’t, either. A domestic family portrait looks real good in his eyes, so he thinks the idea is cute and nice. But it’d only be if the feeling was mutual, he doesn’t want S/O to do anything they’d regret! Gonta’s not sure if he’d be a good dad or not, but he’d do his best if he ever did become a dad.

**E =  Everything (You are my __ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

“You are Gonta’s universe, S/O.”

It’d seem as if he’s exaggerating a bit, although it’s not much of a stretch to say that it’s true. Gonta’s life was pretty nice before but he’s just–so in love with you, it’s like things immediately got brighter when you two met. He just adores you, S/O, even bugs moved down on his list, straight to number 2. That’s how you know he  _cares_  for you, huh?

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

Gonta’s new to having true, romantic love for a person. When he first realized it, he either realized it through someone telling him straight up that what he described was a crush, or it was a sudden realization that the affection he felt was more overwhelming than platonic affection, and much deeper than familial affection.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

His first impression of you was basically his first impression of everyone–someone that he assumed was probably scared of him, then when you talked to him, he probably considered you a nice person or a friend! Gonta isn’t really one to judge on first impressions alone, so, from this point on, how you treat him determines your relationship with him.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

Gonta’s not one to get jealous very easily. One could outright try to get up close to his S/O and he’d probably assume first and foremost that they’re just being friendly, like Kokichi and Angie are towards him, for example. But he can get jealous over time, like if the person in question constantly steals S/O’s attention away from him, and ignores his attempts to talk to them. It’s a gradual process, at first he’d just be polite and not interrupt, but over time you might see him puffing his cheeks out a bit or acting pouty. His jealousy is usually easy to get rid of though.

 

**M =  Memory (What’s their favorite memory together?)**

His favorite memory with you would probably be your meeting. It was the thing that started this all, why wouldn’t he be glad to remember your meeting? There are so many good memories you’ve made together but had it not been for meeting you a long while ago he would’ve never had those memories! So you guys’ first meeting is definitely important to him. Plus, looking back on it, not only is it nice to reminisce, but it was also a mildly embarrassing memory too, so it’s kind of comical.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy their S/O things?)**

Seeing as Gonta’s human family is apparently very rich, of course he might have a bit of a pretty penny to spend on his S/O! But, the thought of gifts never really comes up in his mind unless he’s thinking of an important occasion, very rarely will he really get the spontaneous idea to spoil his S/O and shower them in gifts. If they ask him, though, he might buy them something. Oh, but, regular things like drinks and food? Yeah, definitely, he’ll pay for their dates and stuff!

**R =  Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

He prefers just being with you on a rainy day. He doesn’t do anything particularly special, you two might take a few naps, or watch a few movies or eat a nice and warm lunch while the rain either gently pitter-patters outside or pours down. Although he does appreciate if you help him help a few bugs somewhere more safe if it’s a particularly heavy rain, and make sure that the worms get out of the soil in time, if you’re okay with that!

* * *

**Gonta With an S/O That Sleepwalks Yet is Aware of Their Surroundings**

  * He doesn’t know what sleepwalking is, so at first he’s very concerned and actually woke you up a few times (and not in the more preferable manner.)
  * Though after getting an explanation from you after you calmed down and took in his panicked summary, he’s a bit more used to it.
  * That’s not to say it doesn’t scare him to see you walking around, especially if the house hasn’t been cleaned yet.
  * Even though you’re apparently capable of dodging such things, he tends to rush around and clear your path for you anyway.



* * *

**Gonta Kabedon'ing His S/O**

  * Would most likely only kabedon you in a protection situation. Like if in science class there was a small explosion or something, he’d just do it without thinking much.
  * “S/O, are you okay?!” He either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about the position you’re in.
  * Really it wouldn’t fluster him if it didn’t fluster you.
  * But what  _does_  indeed get his face red and his gaze shyly averted is when you do it to him. Even if there’s a striking height difference.



* * *

**Gonta's Fem!Ultimate Paleontologist S/O Bringing Home an Amber With a Bug Inside**

  * Whilst out researching as you normally did, you ended up stumbling upon something quite peculiar.
  * You found some amber on your travels, and decided that you could bring it back with you to do some more studying based around said amber.
  * You did notice that, preserved inside of the amber, there was a mosquito in the center, although you didn’t think much of it as you simply packed up and headed home.
  * Getting home, you were greeted with a warm welcome by none other than your boyfriend: Gonta Gokuhara.
  * And at that moment as he hugged you and asked how your day was, you realized.
  * Oh, dear.
  * “What did S/O find while gone? She always finds such cool things when she go out to do ree-serch!”
  * Maybe you could just show him some fossils of plant life you found. Avoid showing him the bug and maybe he wouldn’t freak out-
  * So, you sat him down at your dinner table and began slowly taking out everything to show him.
  * Although one of the fossils bumped the amber out into the open, and he noticed it before you did.
  * “What this, S/O? Is very pretty.”
  * Your heart jumped a bit as you hesitantly took the amber, your fingers conveniently covering the bug for now.
  * “I-It’s an amber. Fossilized tree sap. N-Nothing  _too_  special, really, although it is quite pretty and treasured for its looks.” “Wow! Amber does look really pretty.”
  * He blinked, “But, um, Gonta think he see something. What that?” he says as he unknowingly points to the visible wing of the mosquito.
  * Curse his good eyesight.
  * You uncovered the bug slowly, and smiled nervously as you told him.
  * “It’s….a mosquito preserved in the amber?”
  * It took a while for you to get him convinced that the mosquito was…probably, okay, that it didn’t need help escaping, and that you’ll take good care of the amber to make sure the bug lives a nice life in preservation.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokie that's all the imagines i got (for now)  
> I hope you liked at least one of them! G'bye, tomorrow I'll work on Spontaneous Harem if you're following me only for that skgjksjhs


End file.
